


Sufficiently Advanced Technology

by tptigger



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clark's Law, Gen, Jane/science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Jane wants to know how the portal to Derkholm works.





	Sufficiently Advanced Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> This is a semi-crossover with the Derkholm series by Diana Wynne Jones. Since neither characters nor settings from the series actually appear, I didn't mark it as a crossover.

Jane held her scanner at hip level, aiming it at the portal.

"Jane," Darcy hissed, snatching it away. "You were supposed to leave that in your locker with your jeans."

"No way," Jane said. "We're here to investigate, and we're starting with that portal. It's different from the rainbow bridge."

"Well, yeah, Thor's an alien and we're going to fantasy world," Darcy said.

"I'm not..." Thor hissed. He took Jane's scanner and pulled it under his cloak, gently urging her forward. "This is no magic I'm familiar with."

"No Clark's Law." Darcy hissed, pointing at Jane.

"But it isn't magic."


End file.
